This invention relates generally to cup or can supports, and more particularly to a support which is suspended by a vehicle door, and adjustably and firmly retains or holds cans or cups of different sizes in secure, upright position, adjacent the vehicle door.
There is need for devices of the above type, in order to prevent inadvertent overturning and spilling of liquid filled drinking cups or cans, in vehicles. Such accidents can easily occur when the can or cup is bottom supported on the vehicle seat or floor, vehicle motion inducing overturning of the can or cup.
There is also need for such a device which is exceedingly simple in construction, easy to produce, and easy to use and store in vehicles.